The Vermont Regional Cancer Center (VRCC) will serve as the Research Base for the consortium known as the Green Mountain Oncology Group (GMOG). The Cancer Center will assist the GMOG by 1) Providing administrative, oncology nursing and data management support so that the practicing oncologists and primary care physicians can participate effectively in Phase II and Phase III and adjuvant treatment clinical trails protocols (NASBP, ECOG and VRCC). 2) Providing a quality control system to assure complete and accurate data collection. 3) Providing for the analysis, presentation and publication of the results of the trials.